Miguel
Miguel is a one of the main characters of the franchise «The Jungle Bunch». Personality Miguel is a gorilla of blue hair and skin color. Miguel always talks in the third person, inc1luding himself. By intelligence can understand that Miguel mind is not different. Miguel has a desire to constantly eat bananas, and sometimes they cook any dishes. In the team, Miguel is mainly used as the main force in any fighting situations. Bio The Jungle Bunch: The Movie Miguel first appears when the penguins Pong and Ping arrived in the jungle in search of Maurice, then soon they collided with Miguel himself. Miguel tells the penguins that he is familiar with Maurice and agrees to bring them to him. Miguel himself leads to Maurice only the next day. Maurice, after listening to the story of Ping and Pong, agreed to help them defeat the walruses. First of all, Maurice assembled a team, among which was Miguel. Arriving in Antarctica, the team faces walruses, but they are defeated by them. Miguel, along with the rest of the team, was disappointed in the failure and together with them, too, wanted to return home, but seeing Peng's pity, he, like the whole team, agrees to try to repeat the plan. After returning to the penguins selected eggs from the walruses, Miguel with the team began to fight with the walruses themselves. During the battle, Miguel beat the walruses, who were trapped with small holes. After defeating them, the team began to return home. The Jungle Bunch In this series, Miguel is the main character, and he appears in each series. The Jungle Bunch (film) In «The Jungle Bunch» Miguel appears at the beginning of the cartoon, where he, along with the team, releases elephants from subjugating the baboons. After a while, Miguel, along with the "Jungle Bunch" tested the aircraft Gilbert, but soon they noticed a burning tree and began to land there, where they later met Igor, who enticed everyone into a trap. Igor talks about his plans to destroy them, and then «The Champs», and then he leaves, leaving the team to wait for them to die from the explosion of his mushrooms. The team managed to escape from the explosion, after which they are sent to Natacha, mother of Maurice. Arriving at Natacha, the team together with her and Tony went to Goliath. But since the "Jungle Bunch" was not admitted to the fight club, they spent the night waiting for their return. During the attempt to leave Igor, «The Champs» tried not to allow the "Jungle Bunch" to interfere in their business. But because of the actions of Maurice, Igor fled, capturing Junior as a hostage. Maurice became disillusioned with himself and leaves, but the Jungle Bunch decided without Maurice and Junior to defeat Igor and save the guards, but Miguel was fussy without Maurice, and he refused to go with them. When Maurice and Junior returned to the "Jungle Bunch" and gathered together, the team under the disguise penetrate into Igor's lair. Then, after the battle, the team began to try not to let Igor's mushrooms explode. fr:Miguel ru:Мигель Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Characters (movie) Category:Characters (series) Category:Characters (film) Category:Jungle Bunch Category:Gorillas